


More Than One Meeting

by Simply_Lumity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm so bad with tags-, Vinira, Yes they get their own angst tag, blight parents angst, please s2 don't crash the pieces I have to makeup, screw them, the blight parents are here oh boy, they're gonna realize they have a crush and just stare at the ceiling like "fuck", this all takes place after YBOS, we love shipping characters that have never met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Lumity/pseuds/Simply_Lumity
Summary: One accidental run in and a beast attack later, it looks like there's a new duo of friends walking the halls of Hexside. Or, would you call them more? Maybe you could, but if you did, there'd be one problem. One powerful, glaring problem- The Blight parents(Everything takes place after YBOS- but if I screw something up let's hope it's small-)
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	More Than One Meeting

Emira POV: 

I was sprinting, tearing down the halls of Hexside with Edric not too far in front of me. Our footsteps thundered off the empty hallways walls and bounced back at us, some of the lockers barely opening their eyes just so they could see us pass. Glancing over at Edric, I could see he was starting to get ahead of me, and right now, I really wanted to trip him. After all, he was the one that got us into this mess.

Up ahead, the hallway split into two different directions. Edric let out a yelp as he stumbled, nearly falling flat on his face before managing to catch his balance. Once he did, he picked up his pace and moved a few feet ahead of me before turning around the right corner, disappearing from sight.

Even though my lungs were burning, I pushed myself to move a little faster, skidding around the corner only to find that Edric was gone without a trace. I figured he disappeared around another part of the hall, my anger starting to rise before something suddenly grabbed the back of my cowl, yanking me back and pulling me into a room, making me let out a strangled sound.

The door slammed behind me, loudly echoing around the room and probably out in the hallway. I reached up with one hand to fix my cowl, the other lightly rubbing my neck. Looking up, I saw Edric leaning over with his hands on his knees, panting. "You couldn't have tried to not strangle me?" I managed to ask in between breaths.

"How else was I supposed to do it?" He asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"A spell maybe?" I suggested, making him roll his eyes. 

"That was faster wasn't it?" Instead of giving him a response, I just swallowed a couple times, leaning against the wall and trying to catch my breath. 

There were a few minutes where no words were spoken between the two of us, the only sounds in the room was our panting that was slowly dying out. "Well..." My brother said after a minute, still sounding out of breath. "That could've gone way worse."

"Could've gone way better too." I looked around the room for a moment, realizing it was some old, empty classroom.

Edric glanced around the room too, his gaze falling on the window as he started at the two witches practicing spells outside. "Hey, at least we didn't manage to get in detention." He turned back to me with half a smile, letting out a small chuckle.

"Not only would our parents kill us if you managed that, but I'd make sure to resurrect you just so that I could kill you myself." My words held a subtly sharp tone, making him wince a little.

"Yeesh Em, resurrecting me just to kill me again would be overkill." He paused, making me blink a few times before my eyebrows bunched together.

"Was that pun on purpose?" A smile started to creep up on his face, making me roll my eyes. "I swear to Titan-"

My brother busted up in a fit of laughter, which sounded a lot more like broken wheezes since he was still out of breath, the sound echoing in the room. Shaking my head, I looked back towards the door, seeing no one around outside.

"But speaking of detention-" I looked around the room again, Edric's laughter starting to die down. "Wasn't this the old temporary detention room?" My twin looked around the room for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if it was, that means this is some spare classroom." Edric stood up, running one of his hands through his hair to fix the few pieces that stuck out. "And that means no one will bug us here."

I nodded, now watching the two witches out the window. One was from the plant track, the other from the abomination track, making me silently wonder if they were in Amity's class. The plant student drew two green spell circles that enveloped their wrists, then they slammed their hands on the ground, vines quickly sprouting up and heading towards the other witch. 

"Emira!" Edric's voice took me away from the window. "Are you even listening?" He looked back towards the window, then back to me. "And I thought not paying attention was my job." 

"You don't pay attention because you're an airhead. I was distracted by something legit." I told him as I folded my arms over my chest. "Now what were you talking about?" 

"I was asking if we're really just gonna stay here? Because if we aren't, I've got a great idea!" My brother moved back a bit until the back of his legs hit one of the desks, using it to lean against. 

Letting out a scoff, I turned my gaze to the door. "Says the numbskull who's last great idea was to turn invisible and throw snowballs at Bump." 

"It was the perfect plan!" He argued, using the desk to bend back his fingers and pop his knuckles. "We wouldn't be detected by the creepy trouble smelling guys and Bump wouldn't know what hit him!" 

Turning to the window again, I watched as a cloud of pollen flew up in the air outside due to the plant student. "Bump may not have, but that demon thing on his head sure did." I turned my gaze back to my twin, who folded his arms and shot me a glare. 

"How was I supposed to know that thing was alive?" He asked. "I thought that thing was some kind of hat, not a legit demon!" I raised a hand to say something, then stopped. Honestly I never knew that thing was alive either, and now knowing that it was, it raised a bunch of questions that I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to or not. 

"Okay you know what, fair point." I finally said, earning me a cheeky smile from my brother. "So, what's your new genius idea?" I questioned, Edric's face quickly lighting up. 

He moved a step or two away from the desk, holding his hands out in front of him. "Okay okay, so first, we need to sneak out of here without running into those trouble guys." 

"Easy." I said as I walked over to the desk that Edric was previously leaning on, now leaning on it myself. Out of the corner of my eye, something brown flashed by the window, making me jump slightly.

"Then, we figure out where Mittens' class is." Edric started talking to me again, making me focus on him. I slowly nodded my head, watching the smile on my brother's face grow. "And then, we do this." He chuckled a bit, his eyes glinting with a familiar, mischievous look. 

Quickly, he drew out a small circle, and in a puff of light blue smoke, an illusion of Luz appeared. The illusion paced a few steps back and forth, then paused, her face lighting up in a classic Luz smile. 

"Heya Em!" I couldn't help but wince as Edric tried to mimic Luz's voice. Key word there being tried. "Wanna help me find Mit-" Edric froze for a moment, both his and the illusion's eyes widening a bit. "I mean, Amity's class? I wanna say hi!"

Edric did a set of jazz hands and the Luz illusion mimicked his actions before she disappeared in the same way she appeared. I stared at my brother for a moment, watching his eyebrows rise up a bit as he waited for my response. 

After a couple more seconds, I finally said "Please tell me voice impressions are not a part of this plan." My brother hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a response before he silently shook his head. I let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank Titan. You can't pull off Luz's voice for the life of you." 

"Well sorry Luz's voice is hard to replicate without a spell." Edric shifted his weight a little, leaning back a little bit. "Besides, I doubt you could do any better." He remarked, making a smirk rise to my lips. 

"Wanna bet?" I challenged, leaning forward with one hand on my hip. 

"Yeah, I do." He said, squinting his eyes with a smirk. "But I can prove you wrong later, let's go find Mittens' class and do this before it's over!" Edric spun on his heel, heading towards the door before freezing dead in his tracks. 

I leaned to the left a little, seeing that he was staring at the chalkboard, which now had something on it that wasn't there before. It was a white outlined square with a keyhole dead in the middle of it. As quick as it showed up, it suddenly swung outward, making my brother jump back a bit. 

Then, to make the situation a bit more interesting, a girl popped up from the other side of the board. She was red in the face, panting heavily as she tried to quickly crawl through the space, clearly in a panic. 

The girl had green eyes and brown hair that was up in a bun, which I assumed usually looked neater than what it did now because of how many pieces were sticking out in odd spots. 

Another thing that I was quick to notice was the fact that her uniform sleeves and leggings were two different colors. While it wasn't new to see multi-track witches anymore, it did still manage to surprise me a little. 

She made it halfway through before her hand slipped and she fell into a heap onto the floor with a yelp. I brought a hand up to my mouth to suppress a chuckle, hearing the curses the witch whispered under her breath. If I was honest, the witch did look cute. 

That thought was quickly brushed away when the witch looked up at the two of us, her eyes widening as she finally realized we were here. Her eyes darted over the two of us, quickly looking back to the weird little door before looking back to the two of us. 

Edric turned around to face me, the look on his face asking me what we should do. I simply shrugged, watching the witch out of the corner of my eye, watching as she eyed my brother and I up and down. 

Suddenly, her face lit up. "Illusionists! Just what we need!" She exclaimed, quickly getting on her feet before dashing over to the two of us. The brown haired witch was quick to take a hold of my wrist, using a surprisingly firm grip. Then, she grabbed Edric's wrist and started dragging the two of us towards the little hold in the board. 

"What's going on? And who are you?" I asked, nearly pulling away from the witch. She paused, turning to look at me before studying my face for a moment. Then, she bunched her eyebrows together, a serious look crossing her face.

"One of the last people you'll ever get to meet." Both Edric and I froze in place, my blood running cold. 

"Uh, what?" Edric hesitantly asked, barely raising a hand up. The mystery witch's face remained serious for a couple seconds longer, then she busted up in a fit of laughter. 

"I'm just messing with you two! Look, I know this is sudden but I'll explain everything on the way. We've just gotta hurry." She motioned towards the hole, telling the two of us to go inside. Edric and I snuck a glance at one another, then Edric moved over and started going through the hole. 

Once the three of us were inside, we were met with a tunnel. My eyes couldn't help but wander, the witch closing the small hole behind us before pushing ahead. "C'mon, we've got to get going." 

I made sure to tail behind the witch, Edric following behind me. "Hexside has an inside tunnel?" I could hear my brother's voice echo slightly against the walls. The tunnel suddenly lead into this large, open room that looked like it was covered in doors, some high up, others decorating parts of the floor. 

"More than that, just don't say a word to anybody." The brown haired witch was quick to say, glancing over her should at the two of us for a moment. "Name's Viney. Sorry to just take you guys out of the blue, but I really need some help." 

Viney moved over towards one of the many doors, her hand hovering over the handle for a moment before she backed away, her eyes quickly scanning over the doors that were nearby. 

While she did that, I couldn't help but inch towards one of the doors, pulling it open a crack before sticking my head out to see what was on the other side. It was only a hallway, with one classroom door on the other side. I could barely see into the classroom window, but from the little bit I could see, it looked like an abomination classroom.

A sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump before they pulled me back. The door closed behind me as I was carefully dragged by Viney towards a different open door. Edric was standing by the door frame and moved by my side once Viney let go of me. 

"We're so finding a way into this place again." He said with a snicker, his eyes glancing across all the doors. "We could cut class so easily this way. Not to mention all the pranks we could pull." 

The two of us went through the door, finding ourselves by the griffin pens. The multi-tracked witch was a bit ahead of us, so we started jogging to catch up. "So, what exactly do you need us for cutie?" I asked once we were by the witch. The nickname seemed to take her a bit off guard, making her falter for a moment before speaking.

"We need a distraction." She said, her eyes darting towards the building, and following her eyes I realized we were outside the detention room. Viney then turned towards the direction of the grudgby field and started speed walking in that direction. 

"A distraction for what?" I asked, hearing a distant griffin shriek nearby. The brown haired witch seemed to tense up at the sound, then quickly picked up the pace. "I'm assuming that's our answer?" I asked, pointing towards the direction of the sound, the other witch nodded.

"We were out training with the griffins when one of them flew through one of the plant tracks pollen patches. I have no idea what it was, but the griffin reacted pretty badly to the pollen. We're lucky we managed to keep control of him long enough so that we could lead him far enough away from the school. And now, need something to help calm him down enough so that we can move him to his stable."

"So, we're bait?" Edric's slowed down a bit, but Viney quickly shook her head. 

"Not bait." She looked over her shoulder at us for a moment before letting out a dry chuckle. "You'll be making the bait." Viney looked over at us with a smirk, making my ears twitch before moving down slightly. "Think you two can do that?" 

I took a second to respond, struggling to find my voice. "Depends. What do you want us to make?" By now, we could all faintly hear the sound of other witches voices, all trying to overlap one another. 

Edric and I turned to one another, concern flashing in his eyes before we turned back forward and picked up the pace again, now side by side with the beastkeeper, who was starting to pick up the pace herself. 

"Look, the details don't matter but it doesn't have to be grand. We have to hurry." I couldn't help but let out a bit of a chuckle, making the beastkeeper look over at me. 

"Y'know, I'm surprised you can't handle this griffin on your own. After all, isn't your magic centered on beastkeeping?" I cocked an eyebrow, watching as the brown haired witch rolled her eyes. 

"First off, my magic isn't just centered on beastkeeping." She gestured to her arms, showing off the blue color. "Second, we can't handle him because it's something to do with the pollen. I can't explain it." 

"Good enough answer for me!" Edric said, another griffin screech sounding off. This time, looking towards the field, we could see the griffin shoot up in the air before being roped back down. From where we were at, I could tell it wasn't an adult griffin, which meant it would probably be easier to soothe.

I looked towards my brother, moving in front of Viney and grabbing him by the shirt. "We need to get going." I dragged him along, now breaking into a run. 

The two of us made it onto the field soon enough, finding three other beastkeeper witches trying to sooth the winged beast. The griffin whirled his head around wildly, stretching his wings out and trying to rear up on his hind legs. 

From the few glances I was able to get, it almost looked like the griffin's eyes were glazed over, making them blurry. That had to be the problem. 

One of the other witches noticed us, their ears perking up a bit when they noticed our uniforms. "Ready Em?" I turned towards my brother, then back to the griffin.

"We don't have a plan do we?" I raised a hand up in the air, ready to draw a spell out.

"No, but that's what makes it fun!" Edric raised his hand up as well. "Quick, first demon that comes to mind!" 

I hesitated for a moment. "Shiny snaggleback." Without missing a beat, we both started drawing out a spell, and in a moment a decent sized snaggleback appeared in front of us. 

This snaggleback was up to our waists so we could be sure that it kept the beast's attention, its shell glittering wherever the sun hit it. Making the snaggleback move forward, we guided the fake demon towards the griffin. 

The other witches saw what we were doing, and while they all looked confused at what we were doing, they all took a few steps back from the griffin. 

The griffin stomped his front paws on the ground restlessly, taking a few steps back, watching as our fake snaggleback moved towards it. "Alright, don't move too quickly, but catch his attention with the shell." I said softly, noticing how Edric silently nodded his head. 

Slowly, making sure we didn't spook the griffin, we made the fake demon turn around, making sure each of the movements weren't sudden. But, when it spun around to show its shell, I realized it was wearing a pair of large, black glasses to cover its eyes. 

"Are you kidding me?" I turned towards Edric, who only let out a snicker and shrugged. 

"What? You said shiny and means that he needed some flair." Edric said, moving his finger in a quick circle to get the illusion to move. The fake demon pushed up the glasses a bit, then snapped his fingers into finger guns, pointing at the two of us. 

With a sigh, I made the demon continue to turn, the snaggleback's shell sparkled in the sunlight, and after a moment, it caught the griffin's attention. 

"Bingo." I mumbled, watching as the griffin tilted his head to the right, staring at the demon. He tapped his front paws on the ground again, this time more intrigued than restless. "What do you want us to do now?" 

Viney slowly stepped up behind us, making sure her movements wouldn't startle the beast. "Is it possible for you two to lead him to the stables?" She motioned for the other witches to stay put. 

"Is it possible? With the two of us it'll be easy." Edric told her with a laugh, moving his hand in a circle to get the snaggleback to face the two of us, pointing the shell at the griffin. "We can turn our back on this thing right?" 

"Of course you can." She said, a hint of a chuckle laced in her voice. "What? Are you afraid the griffin's gonna try and attack you or something?" 

"Can you really blame me?" My brother mumbled, slowly turning around and starting to walk away. "You're the one that came out of some random tunnel and dragged us here all panicking." 

Viney and I followed after him, Viney walking backwards to my right. "Look, I'll walk like this to make sure nothing happens. Does that make you feel better?" Edric nodded making the beastkeeper smile. We all continued to walk, not saying anything to one another as we guided the griffin along. 

After a couple of minutes, I perked up, realizing something. Turning towards the brown haired witch, she turned to face me. "You know, the three of us never really got to have a formal introduction." I smirked as the other witch cocked an eyebrow. Then, holding my hand out for her to take, I gave her a wink. "Emira." 

"Viney." She said with a bit of a chuckle, taking my hand and giving it a bit of a shake. Her grip was strong, strong enough that it took me off guard, making my eyes widen. Suddenly, I was pushed to the side, Edric shoving me out of the way. 

"And I'm Edric." He took a hold of Viney's hand and gave it a rough couple of shakes before letting go. "Obviously as you can tell, I'm the coolest out of the two of us." 

Rolling my eyes, I looked over my shoulder to see that the griffin was still following us, his steps cautious. Viney let out a sigh. "Let's just hope whatever that pollen did to him isn't permanent."

"Wouldn't you just be able to heal him? It looks like it just blinded him." I mumbled, looking at the griffin's golden, glazed over eyes. Viney nodded, bringing a hand up to smooth back some stray strands of hair. 

"It'd be possible, yes. But it'd also be possible for it to be really painful to heal." She said, mumbling under her breath how it'd be better to leave him off if that was the case. Looking back ahead, I realized we were almost to the stables. 

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Edric asked, motioning towards the stables. "Are we just gonna lead him in and make the snaggleback disappear or what?" 

"I'll go in before you guys lead him in." Viney told us, moving a bit faster than we were so she could move ahead of us without spooking the beast. "Just lead him in the stable slowly so when he realizes I'm there it won't spook him." 

"Alright." Edric and I said in unison. I took one more glance at the griffin, who's head was tilted downwards as he kept his focus on the snaggleback we made. 

Turning back ahead for a moment to see how far we were from the stables, I turned back over towards my brother. "Ed, we need to make this thing spin for a second." 

"What? Why?" He asked, his eyes darting back towards the griffin for a moment, probably wondering if the beast was going to do something. 

"Just to make sure we keep his attention." My brother's eyebrows furrowed together, clearly confused. "I know he's clearly distracted, but it's just to be safe." 

He looked back towards the griffin again, then shrugged his shoulders. We both stopped walking for a moment, twirling our hands in a circle to make the illusion move. The fake demon froze in place, then slowly started to turn around in a circle, the shell capturing the sun and making the griffin's blurry eyes twinkle. 

Soon enough, we stopped making the fake demon spin and continued moving forward, slowly approaching the stables, the griffin still following behind us. Viney moved further ahead of us, moving slow until she was sure that the griffin couldn't see her, then jogged to close the gap between her and the stables. 

When the gate opened with a creak, the griffin suddenly froze, his head perking up as he quickly looked around, trying to find where the gate was. He started stomping his front feet on the ground, a low whimpering sound escaping from him. "It's okay buddy, take it easy." Viney said, raising her voice just a bit louder so the griffin would hear her. "Okay, just get his attention again and slowly lead him in here." 

We both gave the beastkeeper a nod, making the snaggleback slowly spin around again, and after a moment, we managed to catch the beast's attention again. 

"Alright big guy, c'mon." Edric cooed, looking over towards me before motioning towards the stables with his head. Then, moving together, we made the snaggleback take a few small steps forward, prompting the griffin to follow. 

Viney back up until she was at the very back of the stable, gently motioning us to continue moving forward. Carefully, we got the griffin in his stable, and Viney motioned for us to close the door behind him. 

Slowly taking a few steps forward not to make much noise, I grabbed the edge of the gate and swung it until it closed, then magically locked it. "Don't make the illusion disappear quickly, try to just slowly phase it out, if that's possible." 

As the two of us slowly moved in sync, our illusion of the snaggleback fading until it was nothing but a puff of dust. The griffin made a small sound of surprise, followed by a bunch of confused cooing sounds. 

The multi-tracked witch slowly reached her hands up, trying to keep her hands where the beast could kind of see them. "Hey buddy, it's okay." She said in a gentle voice, hushing the griffin's sounds. 

Her hands finally reached the griffin's neck, gently moving up and down. The beast brought one of it's front paws up and pressed it tight against his chest, but he didn't move away from the witch, instead, his head tilted to the side staring directly at her. 

Edric started moving towards the side of the stable, motioning for me to follow him. After a moment, the two of us slowly started moving to the side to get a better view of what was going on. 

"There you go, that's it." Viney's hushed voice told the griffin, and I could feel my ears twitch. Her voice sounded so gentle, and for some reason it captivated me. 

I watched as the griffin blinked once, then continued blinking his eyes for a moment, making soft sounds the entire time. Finally, after he blinked again, I realized that his eyes were clearing up.

This time when he was looking at Viney, I could see him perk up, his pupils widening as he recognized who she was. "Hey, looks like his vision's cleared up." Edric said with a smile, elbowing me in the side and snapping me out of my small trance. 

"How ya feeling buddy?" She asked the griffin, making him coo before nuzzling his face into her. The witch laughed, scratching the beast's neck and ruffling his feathers. 

"So, I'm assuming his name is Buddy?" My brother motioned towards the griffin, but Viney was quick to shake her head. 

"Nah, this guy doesn't have a name yet. He's actually one of the new ones that just got here. I just call him that." Viney moved away from the griffin, hopping over the stable wall before moving by Edric's side. "Though, I guess you could say that the name Buddy does suit him." She looked back at the griffin with a hint of a chuckle. 

The griffin poked his head over the stable wall, his eyes shining brightly. Edric slowly approached him, holding his hand out and hesitantly bringing it closer to the beast. The griffin tilted his head, then stretched his neck to meet with Edric's hand, nuzzling into it. 

While my brother was distracted with the beast, I turned towards the other witch. "Y'know, I'm a bit surprised you guys didn't try to sleep spell him or something like that." Viney let out a bit of a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Believe me, if any of us knew how to do that spell, I wouldn't have came and bothered you guys." She mumbled, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks. "But, thanks you two for coming out and lending a hand." 

"No problem." I told the brown haired witch with a smile. 

"We're always around!" Edric said, the side of his face pressed up against the griffin's. "So if you've ever got another problem or just wanna hang out, come find us!" Viney laughed, softly nodding her head. 

"I'll keep that in mind." She said, popping her knuckles before she turned towards the grudgby field. "Well, I should probably go back to the others, make sure everything else gets done y'know?" I nodded my head, giving the witch a small wave as she started to walk away. "See you guys later!" 

"See ya!" My brother called out, enthusiastically waving at the witch. "Emira!" He pressed his face against the griffin's again, nuzzling against him. "Can we keep him? He'd be a great pet!" 

"Edric get away from the griffin." I said as I shook my head. "You can't keep him." 

"Aw why not? Just look at him!" Edric dragged out. "He's so cute!" The griffin looked at me, happily clicking his beak together. 

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head again. "Our parents would kill us." The loud sound of the bell made us both flinch slightly, the last bell of the day. "Now c'mon, we gotta go meet up with Mittens before she complains that we're ruining her schedule." 

With a long, drawn out sigh, Edric slowly moved away from the griffin. Then, he appeared by my side, a pout on his face and his arms tightly folded across his chest. "Mittens would rather walk home alone, she won't complain if we aren't there." 

"I know." I mumbled, looking back towards the grudgby field, spotting the distant shape of the multi-track witch. "But if we hurry, we'll be able to mess with her on the walk back home." My brother seemed to perk up at that, a smile quickly creeping up on his face. 

"Well then, let's hurry!" He picked up his pace, I followed closely behind him before starting to slow down. Spinning around and walking backwards, I looked in the direction the brown haired witch went again. 

She was interesting, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to see her around again. Even though I knew her name, everything else about her was unknown, leaving her mysterious, and that piqued my interest. But, there was one thing I knew about her, and that was that my parents would never approve of her. They wouldn't like the fact I talked to her at all, let alone helped her. After all, that was against the Blight rules, associating with the weaker witches.

"Emira come on!" Edric yelled, making me turn back around and pull myself out of my thoughts. 

"Coming!" I jogged to keep up with my brother, a small smile on my face. 

Maybe one more meeting with the witch wouldn't hurt. After all, when was I ever somebody to care about rules?


End file.
